All I Want for Christmas is You
by luvscharlie
Summary: Rosie has a secret request for Father Christmas that Ron must fulfill. Ron/Hermione


_All I Want for Christmas is You_ by Luvscharlie

* * *

Hermione paced quietly back and forth in the dark house. She made an extra effort to be as quiet as possible since Rosie's anticipation of a visit from Father Christmas had her so excited she had taken a very long time to go to sleep. Hermione heard the stream of expletives before she saw her husband come through the door. His shoulders were coated with the still falling snow and he had a shopping bag rolled up beneath his arm.

"Tell me you got it," she said anxiously.

He nodded, his teeth chattering, and Hermione hurried off to the kitchen. She returned a moment later with two steaming mugs of chocolate.

"How did we not know she wanted this until the night before Christmas?" Ron asked, shaking his cloak free from snow and removing it, along with his boots and scarf. "I feel as though I've been to every Muggle shop in London looking for this silly thing."

"We didn't know because she whispered it to Father Christmas when I took her to see him. We only know about it all because I heard her and Jamie whispering about it at your mother's today." She took the package from Ron's hand and removed the long, skinny, plush puppy. The shopkeeper had attached a lovely red ribbon around the little dog's neck and a tag that read simply "Rosie."

Ron moved closer to the fire crackling in the fireplace sipping his chocolate. "I may never be warm again."

"I'm sorry, honey." Hermione started forward to place the puppy in a space beneath the tree so that Rosie would see it first thing in the morning when it started yapping… and loudly.

"Damn," Ron said. "I forgot to warn you about that."

From down the hallway came an excited squeal and the padding of small feet in a frenzied rush. Hermione set the dog in its place quickly and she and Ron ran for the sofa where they pretended to have fallen asleep.

"Mummy! Daddy! He came!" Rosie squealed. "Jamie said he wasn't real, but he is. I keeped it a big secret that I wanted this puppy. Only Father Christmas knew."

"You kept it a secret," Hermione corrected instinctively.

Rosie ignored her mother, grabbed the plush puppy up in her arms and hugged it tightly against her. Her eyes were huge as she stared at the brightly wrapped packages beneath the tree. "Can we open some, Mummy?"

"Not until in the morning," Hermione whispered. "Hugo's still sleeping. Back to bed with you, young lady."

"Can I take my puppy?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course you can," Ron said, hoisting her up and carrying her off down the hallway.

Hermione curled up on the end of the sofa and waited for him. He returned a few minutes later, retrieved another cup of chocolate for each of them and joined her to cuddle on the sofa. "She's too damned smart for her own good. You know that, right?" Ron asked.

"Mmm," Hermione said in answer, snuggling in closer to him. "That was a close one."

"Seeing her get so excited made it worth the trip around London tonight and the near freezing off of my bollocks. Did you see her eyes light up?"

"She gets that from you," Hermione said. "Your eyes light up just that way when you're excited about something."

Ron smiled. Hermione stood and tugged him by the hand from the sofa. "Come sit with me by the tree." She sat down and felt Ron sit behind her and stretch out his long legs. She leaned back resting her head against his chest looking up at the lights on the tree. "How long do you suppose we have before she springs back out of that bed?" she asked.

"I think we're safe for a while," he replied. "She has what she wanted." His fingers worked the top button of her blouse free. "I looked in on Hugo and he was sound asleep." The second button popped free, and Ron tilted her chin up to him. The pad of his thumb brushed her lower lip and her tongue darted out, swiping it, tasting him.

She rose to her knees, threw her leg over his thighs, took his face between her hands and kissed him good and proper. Her tongue slid past his lips and he groaned into her mouth. A gentle nudge of his shoulders was all Ron needed as encouragement to go supine. His fingers continued what they had started in the unfastening of her buttons. Hermione reached behind her and deftly unhooked her bra as Ron slid the straps off her shoulders, down her arms, and tossed it aside. He palmed her breasts, his thumbs teasing over her nipples. She grinned down at him and arched into his touch.

He rose up on his elbows and whispered, "Rosie has what she wanted for Christmas. There's a new toy broom for Hugo to unwrap in the morning, and I'm certain there's a Cannons jersey under the tree for me."

Hermione gasped. "How did you know? Did you peek?"

Ron chuckled. "I found it in the closet about a month ago mixed in with Rosie and Hugo's gifts."

She shoved his shoulder. "That's cheating."

"I couldn't help myself," he said, rolling her deftly to her back and pinning her hands above her head to avoid the blow she was aiming at his ribs. He kissed her, as his free hand drifted beneath her skirt and pulled her knickers aside. His fingers parted her and she sighed more than said the word 'yes.'

"So tell me, Hermione, what do you want for Christmas?" His finger found her clit and pressed, moving in slow circles. She groaned and bucked urging him on. "More?" he teased.

She glared in response to his teasing and he recommenced the slow, teasing circles. He leaned forward and pulled her nipple between his teeth, nipping and suckling until it stood in a hard point. He released her hands and kissed his way down her stomach. He pulled her skirt down and off, taking her knickers with it.

She looked into his lust-darkened eyes wagging her finger for him to come closer. He crawled forward and she unfastened his trousers and pushed them down his hips. His cock sprang forward from its confines and she wrapped her fingers around the base. "This is what I want," she whispered and teased her tongue across his tip. He tangled one hand in her hair as she engulfed him in the warm heat of her mouth, taking him deeper down her throat as she sucked. His other hand teased her entrance, fingers tracing her folds in the whisper of a caress, and then parting her gently. His fingers slid inside of her as his thumb pressed hard against her clit. He was teasing her quickly to ecstasy, and she showed her appreciation by sucking him deeply down her throat.

"Hermione, yes! Oh, yes!" He hissed the words and gently pulled away from her. "Are you ready?" he asked.

She had not even completed her nod before Ron was shrugging off his remaining clothes, splaying her thighs and sliding inside her.

"You feel so good," he said, his breath warm against her neck.

Her fingers played over the muscles of his back as she met each of his thrust with an eagerness to match his own. He slid his hand between them, touching her as only he ever had, and bringing her quickly to that place where reason and sanity ceased to exist and all that was left was her need for him. He followed her quickly into that place with an orgasm that left him breathless.

He slid from her body and gathered her close as his breathing slowed. "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I asked you what you wanted for Christmas," he said with a chuckle.

She reclined on her elbow and looked down at him. "Did you find my gift unsatisfactory, Mr. Weasley?" she asked in her most prim and proper voice as her fingers traced imaginary patterns over his chest. "If so, then perhaps you should give me another and we can improve upon the technique."

"I do rather like that idea," he said, reaching for his recently discarded trousers, "but this was more what I had in mind." He pulled a small, blue box and a red one of equal size from the pocket, then placed the blue one in her hand.

She opened it and was surprised to see a pair of simple, gold stud earrings inside. "But, Ron, my ears aren't pierced." She was sure her face must have registered her confusion, but Ron held up the red box and grinned.

"I know," he said, "but Lucy told me that Rosie was admiring the earrings we got her for her birthday and said she wished she could have some. Lucy said she's too afraid to go alone, so I just thought you could go together and she wouldn't have to be—"

Before he could finish, Hermione was kissing him again. "Do you know how much I love you right now?" she asked.

His ears turned red to match the blush that stained his cheeks.

She took the red box with Rosie's name on it from his hand and placed it beneath the tree with the rest of their children's gifts. Then, she proceeded to show her husband just how much he was loved in every imaginable way.

Fin.

* * *

_A/N: Originally written for the 2008 Winter Fic Exchange for the Spewchallenges community on Live Journal where my prompts were snow, cocoa and … wait for it… Weiner Dog. *giggle*_


End file.
